


Merton was confused and frustrated

by SuperPuppies



Series: Merton Was [2]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, communication is key, dog dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four months after Tommy and Merton first became a couple, they have hit a few road blocks but nothing a little talking and ‘Marital aids’ can’t help with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merton was confused and frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, here’s the newest from my mind, please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you.   
> Also I love hearing from you folks so please comment and tell me what you think.

It was four mouths since Tommy had discovered Merton’s feelings for him, and they were slowly getting back to their life together. Tommy smiled brightly at Merton’s pink tinted face as he waved good-bye hearing Gleb’s car horn again. Truth be told he would much rather be back on the sofa nuzzling Merton’s neck “Studying” but this was for the best. If he were still next to Merton he would probably end up claiming his pale,

Hoooooooooonk! Gleb leaned heavily on the horn then shouted up at the door. “Let’s go Dawkins!”

Merton gave Tommy a sad smirk and a little wave before picking up his notebook. Tommy’s smile faded slightly, he hated seeing that sadness in Merton’s eyes and it had been there for a while now. Tommy turned and walked out the door.

When he first found out how Merton really felt about him he was more then proud to say he had fucked his Gothic beauty right into the matures. Though he never would because he was horrified that after he had spent hours apologizing to his coach about missing practice yet again, he came home to find he had somehow managed to send Merton into a massive depression. They had talked and talked and even though Merton said he understood he hadn’t acted right since.

The first month was the worst by far. Anytime he reached out to hug his friend or pat him on the back Merton filched and went still. After a week of an unnaturally quite Merton, Tommy found himself angry and frustrated. On more then one occasion he snapped and to his horror Merton snake to his knees pealing off his shirt and offed his slender pale throat to Tommy before asking how Tommy would like to take him. The first time it happened he stood there staring down at his friend and what he thought was his lover in a mixture of terror and want. Finally he reached down and pulled Merton’s shirt back over his head with an apology before locking himself in his room for the rest of the day.

The seconded time was almost another week later and as Merton sank to his knees Tommy huffed, turned on his heels and marched out of the house. When he came home he found Merton curled up on the far end of the sofa clicking his thumb nails nervously. As Tommy had approached him to apologize for his out burst Merton beat him to the punch and asked that Tommy just bare with him for another month while he tried to find his own apartment. That of course had to be nipped in the bud. The very idea of Merton leaving him had him wolfing out and lunging at the pale younger man. Merton scurried back over the armrest panicked and fell hard on the floor Tommy pinning him down. Merton’s slender frame shook beneath him and the sent of fear reedited off him. He offered his throat to Tommy unsure if the same show of summation that had angered the other boy so much only hours before would save him or simply grant him a sift death.

Tommy leaned down over the offered neck and growled that Merton wasn’t going anywhere. He growled it again and again he must have said it a hundred times. He didn’t noticed when but slowly Merton’s sent changed from fear to want. It was a bout then that Tommy also began rutting his hips against Merton’s and when Merton did finally speak it was a groaning agreement in response to the statement that he was Tommy’s. Tommy couldn’t stop himself as he tore Merton’s clothes to shreds and buried his mussel between the snow-white cheeks of Merton’s ass. His tong worked the tight ring open slightly and Tommy pulled back to a line his prick. In one harsh and steady thrust he forced his way into Merton.

Merton screamed in pain his fists curling into the carpeting but the wolf didn’t care. His mate had tried to leave him and he was going to make sure the pale bitch knew whom he belonged to. Merton tried to fight as the pain intensified but Tommy’s paws held his arms down.

As Tommy finished with a howl, tears rolled down Merton’s face freely. Tommy dewolfed still inside Merton, the wolf’s anger now spent, he looked down at Merton and felt completely horrified. He let go of Merton’s arms and leaned back to pull himself out of his bruised and sobbing friend as he pulled out he saw the blood he had drawn covering his own penis and shivered. He reached out and stroked Merton’s chest in what he hoped was a comforting way as the heartfelt apologies fell from his lips. He had never meant to hurt his beautiful Goth.

Surprisingly Merton simply asked Tommy to help him to the bathroom, where Tommy helped him shower and then laid him down to rest in his room. He cared for Merton and insisted he stay in bed the next few days, Merton quietly agreed and Tommy feared it had more to do with fear then actual agreement. But he was always happily surprised when he came home from gathering that weeks assignments, after of course explaining just how ill Merton was to his professors, to find that Merton was actually still at home.

After Merton was allowed to go back to school again, witch Tommy only realized later was a bit too controlling of him to dictate that, Merton gradually stopped flinching when Tommy touched him and began looking at his friend again. But Tommy missed his friend more then anything and while Merton was staring to come back to his energetic and bubbly self it just wasn’t the same. He was glad Gleb had called when he had, he really didn’t want anything to set them back anymore and he certainly didn’t want a repeat of that to happen.

The best sign he had had was just two weeks ago when Tommy came home from class and found Merton asleep on the sofa, his trig book in his lap. Tommy had carefully placed the book on the coffee table and settled down next to Merton before very carefully pulling Merton against his chest. They stayed there for the next two hours gradually shifting so that Tommy lay across the sofa with Merton on top of him. Merton’s hair smelt so good pressed against his nose and he just felt like perfection with his arms wrapped around Merton’s slender form. He could only think of one thing better but even that seemed unlikely to happen. Sure he had kissed Merton a few times before that and now since that glorious afternoon. But small kisses, little kisses, anytime he started to want it too much he would pull away and find somewhere ells to be. There was a fear there weather it was his or Merton’s he couldn’t really say but it was there and it always made him stop.

Tommy dropped into the passenger’s side seat. “You really need to work on your patience.” He playfully chastises Gleb.

“Hey Beca’s table isn’t going to move by it’s self and I am trying to get somewhere with her, you know.” Gleb said slamming the car into reveres and backing out.

“Oh, I see. So I’m to do all the work and you’ll get all the rewords.”

“Exactly! And hey, she would have gone for you but for some reason you said no.”

“Well, I heated the idea of me getting in the way of your beautiful relationship.”   Gleb just laughs.

 

+++++++

 

Merton heard the car pull away and threw his notebook at the far wall before flopping down sideway onto the sofa. It wasn’t fare for Tommy to keep doing this to him! Making him all horny and restless and then just ditch him! There was no way Tommy didn’t know he wanted him, just no way! Merton slammed his head into the sofa cushion repeatedly. Why was Tommy doing this! Sure he had made things weird he knew he had, it’s not like he meant to. There was just a large part of him that didn’t believe Tommy’s big and somewhat ridiculous declaration of love after their first time together.

He didn’t mean to flinch when Tommy touched him that first month it was, is his natural reaction to anything new. Even if they where the same old touches Tommy always gave him, the idea that Tommy loved him was new and that changed everything. It probably shouldn’t have but it did. He knew how much it was bothering Tommy, the other boy was pretty easy to read on some things. When Tommy first snapped at him he didn’t even realize what he was doing until he was on his knees, but he felt it was only right to offer himself to his dominate, he had allowed him to stay. And well Merton had offered himself as stress relief from the beginning. He didn’t quite know how to take Tommy’s apologies. During the week before the second time tensions had gotten pretty high and Merton was becoming more then certain that his presence was more of a burden then Tommy had thought it would be.

When it happened again and Tommy had walked away in disgust he knew he was right. Once Tommy left he called his folks to see if they might be able to come up and help him move out but they where busy and of course wanted to know where he was going to go, when he told them home they scolded him for trying to quite school because of some stupid fight with Tommy.

Once he finally agreed to try and make up with Tommy he was aloud off the phone and he supposed they were right on some level it was stupid to quit school just because Tommy didn’t want him the same way. That had always been a possibility. So he was just going to have to find his own place somewhere around school it’s not like he and Tommy where in a lot of the same classes. He would just have to ask Tommy to bear with him while he found a place.

The longer he had to wait to talk to Tommy the more nervous he became but as soon as the front door opened Merton steeled himself to say his piece. It came out a little rushed and quitter then he would have liked but he was proud of himself for saying it. That was of course until an angry werewolf came flying at him, startled panic kicked in and he went scurrying backward over the armrest. He hit the floor hard his head bouncing on the carpeting, Tommy pinned his arms down and for a moment he told himself not to do it, not to offer his throat, practically the same thing had sent Tommy storming out of the house only hours before but he didn’t know how ells to show the wolf his submission, he didn’t want to be hurt, if he was going to be killed he wanted it to be quick, not slow and drawn out. So he offered his throat as his body shook with fear and he hoped beyond hope the wolf would choose quickly. His breathing became ragged as Tommy leaned over him and growled that he wouldn’t be going anywhere. Each hot demanding breath that brushed over his ear and into his hair shot through him and began to turn his fear into lust.

He bit the inside of his lip to keep himself quite but once Tommy started rutting his hips into Merton’s a small gasp escaped him. He was getting hard and it fell so beautifully shameful. Tommy growled darkly into his ear that he belonged to Tommy and Tommy alone. Merton barely realized he was speaking out load as he groaned out a “yes”, but he knew he had as he felt the claws leave his arms to rip his clothing from him.

Tommy’s warm tong thrust into him and he arched into the sensation his head falling back with a moan. But it didn’t last long as suddenly the claws were back on his arms and Tommy was forcing himself deeply into Merton’s still unprepared anus. Merton screamed his fists clenching into the carpeting as he felt himself tear to accommodate Tommy’s size. He screamed again as Tommy pulled back only to push in harder. He tried to fight once, as the pain got worse but Tommy’s claws tightened around his arms creating bruises and threatening to cut into his skin. He stopped fighting and his screams turned to tears as the pain washed through him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this is exactly what he had offered Tommy.

Tommy finished with a howl and dewolfed still inside of Merton. A small flood of relief went through Merton, he was glad Tommy hadn’t knotted him this time he didn’t think his body could handle a stubborn Tommy trying to pull his knot free. The tears were still rolling down his face and his breathing was shallow pants as Tommy let go of his arms and leaned back pulling himself out of Merton’s bruised and bleeding body. Tommy placed his hand on Merton’s chest and began babbling out apologies.

Merton had asked Tommy to help him to the bathroom because he couldn’t think of anything ells to say. Part of him knew he should be angry if any of Tommy’s apologies where to be believed, another part of him knew that what had happened was exactly what he had offered Tommy, yet another part of him was ecstatic at how sweetly Tommy was touching him and talking to him just then but the largest part of him was sore and sticky and wanted a bath. Tommy carried him to his bathroom and turned on the shower setting Merton on his own feet under the water. Tommy had tried to excuse himself but the moment he let go of Merton, he rag dolled toward the ground. Tommy helped him shower then dried him off and put him into bed.

He had quietly nodded when Tommy told him he would be staying home for the next few days. He was glad Tommy left him alone most of the time only coming in to bring him food and the information from his professors. It gave him time to think about a few things. Over the next few days that turned into weeks Tommy was very sweet and tried not to be too over powering when he was with Merton. Once Tommy agreed to let him go back to school he took Merton on a date or the closest Merton had ever been to one. Tommy took him out to a nice dinner then to a local theater that was having a classic science fiction Marathon. The little surprises continued and slowly Tommy started giving him parting kisses or just little surprise ones. But nothing ever build to anything, anytime it started to Tommy would pull away and find somewhere ells to be. This was more then a little frustrating.

Though tonight was just the final straw, Merton had done everything to let the other boy know he was interested besides turning and ripping Tommy’s pants off him. Though he had thought about it, the only thing that stopped him was that if a show of submission had set Tommy off he was a little concerned what a more aggressive tactic might bring out. But it just wasn’t fair he had just been sitting trying to work his way through the obscene amount of homework. When Tommy molded himself against Merton’s left side, his chin rested on Merton’s shoulder. He didn’t say a word just sat there his breath brushing across Merton’s neck tingling and distracting. Tommy’s right hand slid under the back of Merton’s shirt and Merton’s eyes flickered for a moment but before he could form the words Tommy’s left hand was pressed, cool against his stomach. Merton had shivered involuntary and let his eyes fall closed for just a moment.

Then the hands began to move, first just stretching across his skin then practically dancing over him setting his nerves off like firecrackers. Merton fought to keep the moans in, trying to focus on what he had been doing. Trying to ignore what more then likely would end just as abruptly as it started. But Tommy knew whether it be consciously or unconsciously, how to play him, gently drumming his fingers over Merton’s ribs. Breaking his focus and redirecting it to how good the slight calluses on Tommy’s fingers felt as they ran across the smooth skin of his lower back.

Merton felt himself loses the battle to remain silent as Tommy latched his lips onto the sensitive skin just below Merton’s ear. He moaned heavily his neck craned to the right to give Tommy better accesses to him. Merton’s notebook slipped from his fingers to the floor as he arched into Tommy’s hands. Merton’s own hands were frozen in mid air torn between reaching out to feel Tommy for himself or simply reveling in letting Tommy man handle him. Merton mewed as Tommy nipped his collarbone and tentatively gripped the front of Tommy’s t-shirt.

The Damn Phone rang then and Tommy was off him in a shot. In disbelieving shock Merton slowly removed his hand from Tommy’s shirt and leaned over to pick up his notebook as he stopped listening to Tommy while he made plans to leave him again. It was barely fifteen minuets later and Tommy was waving ‘bye’ at him as his friend leaned on the horn of his car outside.

Merton rolled onto his side. Replaying the afternoon in his head hadn’t helped his hornyness problem, in fact all it had done was add to it. He huffed out a sigh then glanced side long at his bedroom door a small smile starting to cress his lips. He stood, out right smirking to himself now as he walked toward his room. Tommy wouldn’t be back for at least another hour or so and he hadn’t used them in a long time and they would certainly help wouldn’t they. He stopped behind his desk opened the bottom right side drawer and pulled out the medium sized wooden box that filled the bottom of the drawer. Opening the box he smiled at the red silk lining and lifted the red silk handkerchief covering the contents. He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he looked over his collection of doggy dildos and tried to decide witch one to use today. With another little smirk Merton pulled out the ‘Wolfman’. The ‘Wolfman’ was a Black suction cup based dildo ten inches long with a tapered tip starting at one and a half inches in thickness graduating up to a knot of three and a quarter thick. Merton closed the box, popped his fly and kicked off his pants as he walked into the bathroom to grab the bottle of lube. He shucked his shirt and boxers as he walked back out to the living room.

With a lecherous lick to the base of the suction cup he slammed the dildo down onto the stone top of the coffee table and giggled as it wobbled slightly. Merton popped open the cap on the lube and pored a liberal amount into his hand. Putting down the bottle he warmed the liquidly goo in his hands and coated the ‘wolfman’. He had always found them more interesting to look at when wet and glissading. With that done he turned his still slick fingers on himself. With practiced ease he began by simply teasing himself with wide sweeps over the tight ring then slowly he breached himself groaning slightly at the invasion. He hadn’t been penetrated since Tommy had, had taken him. He had jerked off more then he cared to admit to but he had shied way from penetration. He almost changed his mind about doing this now but he knew a simple hand job wasn’t going to do him this time. With that in mind he forced his body to listen to him and relaxed, in almost no time at all he had himself moaning around three finders.

With a wanton moan Merton lowered himself down onto the ‘Wolfman’ s tapered tip. The moan morphed the feather down he sank until he was simple releasing guttural sounds of fulfillment. He stilled just above the knot and tried to maintain his balance for a moment before slowly rocking back up. Merton picked up a steady pace and began to add additional stimulance to the mix, starting with some little touches and tweaks to his nipples.

 

++++++

            Gleb Pulled up to Tommy’s apartment and ushered his friend out of the car with a twitch of his eyebrows. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Beca asked from the passenger seat. “It’s the least I could do, I mean you did do all the work.” She turned to Gleb with a glare. Gleb just gave her a sheepish smile.

            “No, I’m good. Thanks Bec.” Tommy laughed.

            “Fine, I get it.” Beca sighed. “Your little Merton is just more fun then us.” She turned her bright brown doe eyes back to Tommy and fluttered her lashes. “He could come too you know.”

            “You make it sound like your turning it in to a double date.” Gleb chuckled. “Watch what your saying about my boy there.”

Tommy leaned up onto the middle conceal and blocked Gled’s view of Beca’s face as he leaned into her and stage whispered. “You know we really need to stop leading him along like this, it’s starting to get cruel.”

Beca smiled and leaned toward Tommy who leaned feather in toward her and the two began make awful mocking ‘make out’ noises until Gleb smacked Tommy across the back of the head. “Get out of my car.”

Tommy and Beca laughed.

“You make a tempting offer but I get this strange feeling that I’m not entirely wanted.” Tommy said to Bec, opening the back door.

“So your just going to abandon me with this man child?” Bec deadpanned.

“Yep. If he gets fresh with you just give me a call, I’ll come over and slap him around a bit.”

“Get out of here!” Gleb growled exasperated. Tommy and Bec chuckled to themselves.

“Tell, him I say hi.” Bec smiled out the window with a nod up at the apartment as Gleb pulled away. Tommy just nodded that he would and waved after them. Turning back to the apartment he smiled to himself, he liked Bec a lot. She was kind of a weird addition to his group of football buddy’s but so was Merton in the realm of everybody ells normal. Both of them where more quite and bookish until of course you got to know them then it could be hard to get them to shut up at times but she was also more likely to smack him when he did something stupid and had done so on quite a few occasions. She was a good match for Gleb, someone to match his rowdy mochoness with some fun loving feminine toughness. If he was still blind to beautiful pale skin, short black spikey hair, petal pink full lips that got that full bodied goofy smile when their owner started talking about anything that really peaked his interest. If he still didn’t realize that he wanted all of that then he would definitely have asked Bec out.

Opening the door his train of thought and his body stopped dead in their tracks. The apartment reeked of Merton, sweaty, highly aroused Merton. Tommy bit the inside of his cheek to stiffen the groan as other parts of his anatomy also took attention. He stepped inside quietly and whispered the door closed. Easing his way down the short hall toward the living room, Tommy pressed himself against the wall and bit his knuckles as he finally laid eyes on Merton. Merton was all-natural, his beautiful pale skin seemed to glow with the slight flush and sheen of sweat over his entire body. His thin fingers played between his to soft pink nipples, pinching and twisting them in alternating patterns. His eyes lids fluttered as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth but this wasn’t what held Tommy’s attention. What had Tommy particularly entranced was the way Merton’s thies and caves flexed and twitched as they lifted then sank Merton back down onto, well all he could make out of it was a black rubbery looking edge sitting on top of the stone coffee table top.

Merton moaned and tightened his fingers around the edge of the tabletop, the toy felt good but he missed the heat of a real cock. That had always been the only problem with his toys, having learned how much he liked the tapered tip and the feel of a knot grinding against his ass and then how amazing it felt to be locked onto the knot, on the real thing it was hard just having to pretend. When he had first fallen for Tommy something in his head finally thought he wasn’t such a freak but a larger part of him didn’t know if he would ever really be able to offer himself to Tommy knowing he wouldn’t have that basic shape he lusted after so much. Of course also the very moment he confirmed that Tommy was a werewolf set his mind sparking, that maybe just maybe he could have found the ultimate man the perfect combination of a beautiful humane that he had such an unnatural need to touch almost constantly and the k-nine phallus he had such an affinity for. All of that was of course assuming he could some how get to see Tommy in an aroused state and then convince him to mate him. But back to the matter at hand, this was good and all just not quite cutting it. He had been doing this for a bit now and still he resisted from touching himself because it simply didn’t feel quite right yet and it should have, was he really just this out of practice with himself? He let out a frustrated moan.

Tommy moved into the living room and closer still to the fairly oblivious Merton. The rose tinted alabaster skin was calling out to be touched, begging to have his hands rome freely over it in long sweeping motions that helped him memorize all the dips, plans and rises held in secret within it. He circled around to the front of Merton and settled, quietly, down onto the sofa in front of the other boy. Tommy bit down on his right pointer finger as he watched the frustrated rise and fall of Merton’s chest. Merton tweaked a hardened nipple with a soft groan and Tommy fought the sudden and strong urge to wrap his lips around it. Tommy moved his eyes down Merton’s body taking in every aspect of Merton’s skin he could with his eyes until he came to settle on the sight of Merton’s erection bouncing with each lift and fall of Merton’s hips. Tommy closed his eyes unsure he could keep his hands to himself. Pulling the finger from between his teeth and cupping his hands in front of his mouth he whispered “Oh fuck” and his eyes fixated on the small bead of pre come beading on Merton’s tip.

Merton’s eyes opened at the sound of Tommy’s whisper with a startled glance toward the door he was somewhat relived to see no one else was here, though he wasn’t sure how he had managed to miss the sound of Tommy’s return. He had stilled as he looked at the door and the knot was pressing against him trying to force it’s entrance causing him to moan. Tommy glance up as Merton stilled and his eyes met the lust darkened eyes of Merton who was starting to move again. Merton took the hand from his chest and taking hold of Tommy’s lead it to his chest, his eyes fluttered closed and a pleased huff of air fell from him at the warmth of Tommy’s hand. Encouraged Tommy brought his other hand up to play across the heated alabaster flesh. He bit his bottom lip as his fingers mapped out every dip and mountain of mussel, Merton groaned and pressed into Tommy’s touch. Tommy swept he thumbs over Merton’s nipples and swallowed a groan of his own as Merton gasped.

Merton squeaked as Tommy pulled his right nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. He thies where shaking from the workout of ridding the dildo and now with the added stimulation of Tommy’s mouth on his chest he was having a very hard time focusing on keeping himself steady and off the knot enough. “Tommy” his voice was strained. Tommy detached and brought himself to eye level with Merton. Who began pushing him back into the sofa as soon as he had detached.

“Merton?” Tommy sound slightly worried and in truth he was. He thought maybe he had over stepped the line somewhere but Merton had pulled his hands on to his chest. It wasn’t like he had just done it-

“No running off this time.” Merton said easing himself off the last seven inches of the ‘Wolfman’ with a moan. Tommy groaned watching the last of the dildo slide out of Merton before the Goth startled him and leaned in pressing their foreheads together. “Got me.”

“What?” Tommy wasn’t sure what he was supposed to understand, all he knew for sure was that he couldn’t figure out what Merton was up to, that he loved how close Merton was to him right now and that his pants were uncomfortably tight. Merton pulled back a dark look in his eyes and he took hold of the bottom of Tommy’s shirt and began to pull it off the other boy.

“I will have you now, Tommy,” he tossed the shirt behind him and popped the button of Tommy’s jeans. “Or so help me I will leave.”

Anger flared in Tommy’s eyes and he gripped Merton’s hips tightly as Merton said he would leave. The wolf wanted out, how dare his mate say he would leave again had he learned nothing the last time! Tommy shivered and closed his eyes as the image of last time flared in his mind again. Merton paid little mind to the tight hold on his hips or the unnerved shiver that ran through Tommy as he pull the zipper of Tommy’s jeans carefully down and ran a finger over the outline of the straining erection trapped with in. Tommy shivered again and dug his nails into Merton’s hips, lifting his own hips to let Merton shimmy his pants down. Merton pulled him out of his boxers and Tommy found his voice. “Merton!” Fingers slid over the length longingly. “Stop! God stop!”

Merton’s fingers stopped and he sighed looking onto Tommy’s closed eyes. “Why? You want me.” He pouted as Tommy opened his eyes. “You want me every time you touch me but for some fucked up reason you get me all wound up and then just leave. Why?” Merton punched Tommy’s left shoulder. “I can’t live with you if you’re just going to be a tease!”

Tommy tightened his fingers to the point of bruising on Merton’s hips, closed his eyes again turning away and let out a pained noise before lifting his gaze back to Merton’s, whispering. “I don’t want to hurt you again, and it will.” Merton leaned in closer to Tommy.

“But what you’re doing hurts me.”

“Not as much as if I let him out and I don’t think I can keep him down when I’m with you, especially now that you keep talking about leaving” Tommy closed his eyes again, it was hard looking at Merton.

“You could make me stay.” Merton said almost playfully, Tommy sighed.

“Merton I don’t want to hurt you like that again.”

“There’s a nice way you could make me stay.”

“Merton, I can’t control him and I’ll hurt you. Please just try to under-“

“No, you won’t.” Merton whispered against his lips before kissing him. Tommy’s hand released Merton’s hips and slid up his back pulling him tight against his own chest. They both groaned as Merton settled against Tommy bringing their erections together. Tommy explored every corner of Merton’s mouth and Merton gave as good as he got. When they finally came apart Merton sat back and took their erections in hand. With a few strokes to punctate each word he panted out a demand with smoldering eyes. “Fuck me Tommy” Tommy groaned and closed his eyes again squirming under Merton. “Flip me over and make me beg and scream for more like you did that first night.” Merton leaned in close and breathed into Tommy’s ear. “Knot me and make me feel that I’m yours, bred me Tommy. Mark me as yours.” Merton moaned at the very idea of it.

At the sound of Merton’s moan, Tommy lost his battle to keep the wolf back. Fur sprouted all over his body as his nails turned into claws that eachted thin pink lines into Merton’s back. Merton gasped as the lines burned into him, he felt Tommy’s lower body begin to shift and change beneath him. Glancing down he watched in silent fasciation as Tommy’s penis change shape, the smooth round head began to lengthen and tapper to a point. In what seemed like seconds Tommy’s human phallus had completely changed into that of a k-nine one. Merton’s eyes glazed for a moment as a very apperesatiov sound fell from him, still watching Tommy’s dick he licked his lips and reached behind to the coffee table fumbling until he managed to get a hold of the bottle of lube. Snapping the bottle cap open Merton pored a liberal amount directly onto Tommy, who flinched as the cold liquid goo touched him. Merton closed the bottle and dropped it on the sofa next to them before wrapping both hands around Tommy’s tapered penis, smearing the lube.

Tommy squirmed under Merton’s hands, while Merton was trying to convince himself to stop, but the noises and movements he was pulling from Tommy weren’t helping him accomplish that task at all. He had started this, One: to evenly distribute the lube. Two: because he wanted to know exactly how every dip, rise, curve and vein felt. But there was no denining, no matter how much he was enjoying giving Tommy a hand job, he wanted this beautiful phallus inside of him, now.

Merton lifted up onto his knees, snaking a hand beneath him, he guided Tommy between his ass cheeks and let the tip trail playfully over his entrance. Both boys moaned at the movement then gasped as Merton began to sink down onto Tommy. Merton placed his hand on Tommy’s chest, panting as he forced himself to go slowly.

Once completely settled on Tommy’s lap Merton gave himself a moment to bask in the warm glow that having Tommy within him spread throughout his body. Merton’s fingers spread over Tommy’s chest, he brought them together in the center of Tommy’s chest then swept them up and around to the back of the werewolf’s neck as he leaned in. “God, you feel good.” Merton breathed against Tommy’s lips as he lifted his hips. “So much better then my toys.” He dropped his hips.

Tommy’s head fell back against the top of the sofa as his hands found there way to the globes of Merton’s ass. He was loving the fact the Merton was riding him like this but his instintenks were telling him he need to be a little more in control. His mind nagged at him though that Merton was trusting him not to hurt him again and-.

As these thoughts swirled in his head Tommy’s hands began forcing Merton’s hips down faster, Merton for his part simply moaned his approval and tangled his hands into Tommy’s hair. Tommy shifted on the sofa and dropped Merton onto the cutions on his back. Pressing Merton’s knees to his chest, Tommy increased the tempo of his thrusts. Merton made a keening needy sound in the back of his throat, his hands tightening in Tommy’s hair.

Tommy leaned into Merton, nuzzling his nose along Merton silken chest, stopping to nip and lick at collarbone, nipples and ribs. He smirked as Merton arched up toward him, his eyes locked on Tommy’s every movement. With a playful swipe of his tongue up the center of Merton’s chest Tommy was rewarded with a desperate groan and an offered pale, slender neck. Not wanting to be rude, Tommy continued the path of his tongue up over Merton’s Adams apple and around to the right side and up to nibble on the ear. “Tommy” Merton moaned lacing the fingers of his left hand tighter into Tommy’s hair and the fingers of his right farther down Tommy’s back, pulling him closer.

Tommy stilled momentarily as the brief thought that he had hurt Merton again floated through him. Merton rocked against him moaning his name again a slight whine tingeing the edges of it. Tommy chased the thought away rocking against Merton, wrapping his lips around Merton’s Adam’s apple again so that he could feel the appersitve moan verses simply hearing it. Tommy released Merton’s legs that almost intently locked around his waist, and ran his claws up Merton’s sides.

“Oh gods” Merton gasped as sharp nails and rough fingers slide over his skin setting it off like firecrackers. Tommy’s hands took separate paths as they reached his shoulders the left circled around to his back while the right traveled back down his front, pausing to dip and play in his naval for a moment then continue further south. While claws played through pubic hair Merton shuttered, whining. “Please, please, god, Tommy please.” His eyes slide open and begged for his impending release.

Tommy chuckled darkly and licked Merton’s ear, he liked a begging Merton and he really liked that look of desperation in Merton’s eyes. With his right hand Tommy swept even closer to Merton’s straining erection as he asked. “What do you want Merton?” While with his left he marched his claws up Merton’s spine. Merton gasped, his body shuttering against the sensation. Tommy’s eyes closed for a moment as he fought his own need for release in order to keep this going.

“Please, I’m” Merton trailed off with a short gasp, his eyes flickering as he road out the wave of pleaser from Tommy’s direct hit to his prostate. “Tommy!”

Tommy smirked as he watched Merton flounder for barring’s in order to answer his silly question. He knew what Merton wanted but he loved the way Merton smelled, felt, sounded and, he leaned in and swiped his tongue behind Merton’s left ear, tasted right now. Merton’s legs kicked out as he body was beginning to get overloaded, and nocked into the ‘wolfman’ which made a heavy thud against the coffee table before popping back up to a standing position, locked in pace by it’s suction cup base. Tommy looked back at it and frowned, he had forgotten Merton had been using that, for quite sometime by the smell of him, before Tommy had found him. Tommy looked back at Merton and decide just one more. Bringing his lips to Merton’s ear he demanded with a growl. “Tell me Merton.”

Merton shivered, god alpha Tommy was hot. “Kn…Knot me!” Merton screamed as Tommy slammed into him, grinding against his prostate. Tommy’s hands locked into the sharp edges of Merton’s hips as he pounded into the beautiful screaming body again and again. With his grip firmly established Tommy slid his right hand over and took Merton’s erection in hand. “Oh God! Tommy! God, Tommy!” Merton’s nails dug into Tommy’s skin his body twitched as he came screaming. Tommy groaned slamming himself into Merton’s tightening body before spilling himself into his Merton. He felt the base of his cock swell and grow locking him into Merton, whose breath hitched the moment he felt Tommy’s knot reach full size inside him.

Merton went limp against the sofa, his hands lazily curled around Tommy’s arm while the other boy looked down at him warmly. “God, you’re beautiful like this.” Tommy brushed a strand of sweat-wetted hair from Merton’s face.

“You’re corny after sex.” Merton mumbled nuzzling into Tommy’s hand.

“Is it corny if it’s true?” Tommy asked settling onto Merton.

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean I don’t like it.” Merton kissed Tommy softly. “So, can I expect more displays of corniness in the near future, or am I apartment hunting?”

“Give me like an hour and I’ll give you another one.”

Merton wrapped his arms around Tommy’s neck smiling. “I might need a little more time than that.”

“Oh I see, first it’s not enough sex then it’s to much.”

“Exactly.” Merton kissed him again, a happy little hum in his mind. Tommy lay his head next to Merton’s watching the pale boy, shifting slightly to ease the coming cramp in his legs Merton’s eyes slid shut as he moaned. “God, you feel good”

Tommy smiled then frowned. “Merton, would you really have left if I didn’t sleep with you right now?”

Merton opened his eyes then glanced away from Tommy, he waited a long moment before answering. “Yeah, I think so.” He looked back at Tommy. “It’s really hard constantly seeing what you want but not being allowed to have it. Even worse when it keeps acting like it wants to be with you too then just walks away in the middle of something it started.”

“Sorry.” Tommy shifted his eyes down. “I wanted to but I was so scared I would hurt you and I never meant to do that to you. I just”

“I know,”

“No you don’t,” Tommy said forcefully. “ I was so angry and I couldn’t stop myself even though you where in pain, even though you where crying. And then you, you weren’t even angry with me, you still let me touch you. You almost acted as if it hadn’t happened.” He fell silent.

“Oh,” Merton mumbled, then brought his hand to rest on Tommy’s cheek. “I’m sorry for acting so weird in the beginning, I guess I couldn’t quite bring myself to believe that you would.” Tommy made to interrupt him but Merton pressed on. “But that’s not important , what’s important is that I knew the whole offering thing bothered you and I still did it. I didn’t mean too, it often just happened before I realized what I was doing but I should have tried harder to stop it. I’m sorry. I should have tried to make you more comfortable. I, I’m sorry”

“Merton, Merton, stop.” Tommy cupped Merton’s cheeks with his hand and pulled him into a long gentle kiss. “Don’t start blaming yourself for my inability to control myself.”

“But,”

“Nope, you will not dive into some self imposed sham spiral because of me and certainly not while I am still inside you.” Tommy rocked his hips making the knot pull at Merton’s entrance, Merton groaned. “I asked to heavy of a question to soon after sex and I’m sorry for that but I promise I wont just run off anymore if you promise not to leave.”

Merton smiled shyly. “I promise.”

“Good, me too, now I’m going to get back to enjoying the after glow.” Tommy smiled settling back onto Merton’s shoulder.

“You’re so corny.”

“It’s why you love me.”

“Sure it is.” Merton wiggled hmming contentedly at the weight above him and the warmth still locked within him. “It certainly has nothing to do with how good you feel inside me.” He whispered.

“That’s just icing.” Tommy pulled Merton into a kiss hoping to keep him quite for at least a little while.

 

The end.


End file.
